


Bonuses and Bands

by Crazythatcounts



Category: Hanna Is Not A Boy's Name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-07 23:24:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/754314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazythatcounts/pseuds/Crazythatcounts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abject silliness when Hanna gets a bonus from work. T for mild swearing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bonuses and Bands

"OhmanohmanOHMAN!" Hanna was cheering on the stairs, and then the door to the apartment slammed unceremoniously, bringing the zombie from his reading. Hanna had gotten a twenty dollar bonus at the store for the "squirrel incident" – when the zombie asked, Hanna would not-so-gracefully sidestep the subject onto other things. All the zombie knew was that Hanna had come home one afternoon covered in scratches and laughing hysterically.

"We scored." Veser stated, kicking the door shut with his foot. "We scored so hard, man." He had a bag in his hands, and both boys made a beeline for the bed.

"Hermes, you gotta come see this things – oh man I can't believe they were that cheep that was _awesome!_ " Hanna flopped on the mattress and held up his arms – covered from elbow to wrist in what looked like colorful rubber bands. Veser was emptying the bag, which had even more bags of what looked to be the same things, but they were in shapes.

"They were only a couple bucks a pack." Veser explained, picking up a sea-themed bag. "C'mon, Hanna, let's get to trading this shit!"

Hanna was busy showing the zombie exactly what these things were. He pulled a few off his arm and straightened them on his palm. They were bracelets, apparently, in shapes. Silly Bands, they were called. A single band that formed massive amounts of shapes. Hanna had a turtle and a guitar in his hand.

"Yea, these things are _so cool_ , Veser got a pack with sea creatures in it because I saw a shark," here, Hanna pulled the correct band off his arm to show the zombie, and it was indeed a shark, "and it looks like him and _everything!_ "

"Hanna, fuck, look!" Veser pulled a pack from the bag. It had DINOSAURS on the front. With a "gnee!" of delight, Hanna had launched himself at the bag and fell on the bed, scattering a few wayward bands in his excitement.

"OHMANOHMAN DINOSAURS? _YES!_ " Hanna threw a fist in the air as Veser pulled open the pack of sea creatures.

"You didn't know that was in there?" The zombie mused, picking up a square with a circle inside it that Veser explained was an iPod.

"Nah, we just kinda bought the guy's entire stock for twenty bucks so we put all of them in a bag and I didn't know they had dinosaurs!" Hanna laughed, tearing into the pack. "Veser, Veser, dude, they _glow in the DARK!_ " Hanna poked Veser to show him the label.

The zombie stood up and headed for the kitchen to make the boys dinner. They seemed to be having fun, so he had decided it was best to leave them to their Silly Bands. He could hear them exclaiming about guitar shapes, how there were people shapes in there, the sharks and the dinosaurs and all of that.

Well, he thought, at least Hanna spent his bonus well.


End file.
